


Savit the Turian Soldier

by dstrawberrygirl



Series: N7 Special Operations [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Mass Effect N7 Special Operations, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstrawberrygirl/pseuds/dstrawberrygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always been a soldier, but the war against the Reapers changed everyone. Savit was an exceptional talent, and one day his abilities in the field were recognized by some of the galaxy's finest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savit the Turian Soldier

His head felt like it was going to explode, the scream of the hideous mutated Asari creature before him resonated in his skull, and his whole body ached as her biotic blast purged the last of his strength from his limbs. As he sagged against the wall, Savit closed his eyes for the inevitable end. Spirits, how did the hierarchy miss this? Vakarian had seen it coming, but no-one had taken enough heed of his warnings. 

Under the command of General Corinthus, Savit had been one of an elite team that had liberated a major facility on Menae responsible for relaying communications from Palaven. It had bought them a few hours - precious hours. In this level of warfare, time was compressed. Events taking place in minutes that would have normally taken months to play out. War was an accelerant, and the Reapers were burning the galaxy.

His hearing was muffled, with a loud ringing in his ears. He could hear his heart beating as it battled to keep him alive just as long as it could despite the pain that coursed through his body. He had fought to the end, he hadn’t lived quite as long as he had hoped, but he had served his people, he had always put the needs of his people above his own. Savit slowly opened his eyes, and took what he thought would be his last breath as he looked up towards Palaven. As he looked up he saw what must have been the outline of the hideous Asari mutation dissolving into dust. Two blurry shapes gradually came into focus. A female Quarian looked over him holding an omnitool, and a... Drell? What happened to the Reapers?

He felt a little light headed at first, then his hearing slowly returned, and his vision sharpened. As he tried to sit up, the Quarian put her hand on his shoulder, “wait, you need time to heal!” she implored. He chuckled, “I’m only half dead” as he waved off her hand. Without the Banshee’s influence, he felt his strength returning. Biotic powers should never be given to the bad guys, noted.

“Do you have transport?” Savit asked, standing up and grabbing his Indra sniper rifle. The Drell looked at him briefly, then pointed over to a shuttle on a ridge not far from their position. “There are few Reaper forces between us, but if you can use that rifle, we might stand a better chance of reaching it without further casualties.” he croaked. Savit looked over at the Quarian and then back at the Drell and asked “Who are you?” 

The Quarian stood up and looked him square in the eye, “We’re N7 special operations, coordinated by Admiral Hackett of the Alliance, a multi-racial taskforce with the mandate to take the fight to the Reapers and win.” The Drell seemed to smile as he took a step forward, “This is Meesha “ he indicated to his Quarian companion, “I’m Dravin. That, over there...” he pointed to a Krogan that seemed to be biotically flying from one group of enemy troops to another without pausing for breath, crashing into a Brute with a loud ringing crash “that is, well... we call him Klang, and he seems to approve. A Krogan with substantial biotic ability, most of his clan was destroyed in a single Reaper attack, he now lives to survive and fight for the memories of the lost, and the salvation of the survivors.” 

Savit nodded, as he looked around and saw his fallen comrades around him - there was no saving them now. General Corinthus had taken a position away from the comm station, holding a “small supply depot” that actually housed a Quantum Entanglement Communication device for coordinating the remaining Turian troops. Intel meant greater probability of success, and success meant a greater chance of life. Savit’s team had been a distraction, and they all knew it. By keeping the major comm station operational it would divert attention from the cutting-edge facility that could turn the tide of the war. Keeping a major target in the sights of the Reapers. Make it appear to be truly important, draw their fire, and give the others a chance to keep the lifeline open to relay the crucial intel to the rest of the Palaven taskforce. 

A distraction team, and they all knew their job. Fight to the end, put up enough of a fight so that the Reapers would feel that this station truly was the real target. And if the station survived? then that was a bonus, a few more hours for core Palaven communications. Each message could mean life or death, or the chance to say goodbye to loved ones. Looking over at the charging Krogan, Savit thought of his few remaining family and nodded. “That’s good enough reason to live. I’m Savit, though you seem to know me already...” Meesha nodded, “yes, General Corinthus sent a dossier of potential recruits just a few hours ago. We were in the neighborhood and were directed to come here to find you.” 

They came here to recruit him? After he lost his whole squad, and almost died himself? And yet, the comm station was intact, now apparently back in commission. The Reapers were dead or dying, just a handful left as the evac shuttle hovered over a landing pad. Wait, was that... laughter? Yes!, that damn Krogan was laughing at his enemy! He’d lost everything, his clan, probably most of his family, and friends he had known for many hundreds of years, judging by the size and style of his hump. And yet he was laughing as he slaughtered the husks that dared to stand before him. Savit half smiled, and looked up at his two new friends. “I’m glad you could stop by. Let’s get the hell out of here!”


End file.
